ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke 24
Intro The 24th competition, official name: SASUKE2010元日 (literally SASUKE2010 New Year's Day) is the seventh tournament since Nagano Makoto's kanzenseiha. It was aired January 1, 2010. The broadcast lasted a record 5.5 hours. Two preshows aired. The navi aired on December 28, 2009 and a preview show, dubbed the "SASUKE History Special", aired an hour before the tournament. In the First Stage, the X-Bridge replaced the Curtain Slider. However, 12 competitors were able to clear the First Stage, including many former SASUKE Trial competitors and recurring competitors. In his return after SASUKE 23, three-time finalist Omori Akira (listed as his name Monkikki) surprisingly failed at the Jūnidantobi, when he failed to land stably on the last step. Threatening retirement once again, Yamada Katsumi made it through much of the First Stage, but was stopped at the Soritatsu Kabe. Takeda Toshihiro was the only SASUKE All-Star to clear the First Stage (this was his 15th time doing so, a SASUKE record). Kanno Hitoshi and Yamamoto Shingo both timed out on the Tarzan Rope after committing the same mistakes (having to swing twice to land on the landing platform on the Half Pipe Attack, and taking multiple attempts on the Soritatsu Kabe). Nagano Makoto made it to the end of Jumping Spider, but he was too low and slipped into the water. It was Nagano's second earliest failure (along with the Jump Hang in SASUKE 10). The time limit also seemed to be very lenient, as 3 competitors (Takahashi Kenji, Urushihara Yuuji, and Tajima Naoya) managed to clear with more than 20 seconds left, and 4 competitors (Kawaguchi Tomohiro, Ishikawa Terukazu, Hashimoto Koji, and Sato Jun) cleared with more than 10 seconds left. In the Second Stage, most competitors went deep into the course. Despite the addition of a newly redesigned Balance Tank, 7 competitors managed to clear, including Takahashi Kenji who did so with 32.11 seconds left. The two obstacles that eliminated the most competitors in the previous tournament, the Salmon Ladder and Unstable Bridge (which was placed directly after the Salmon Ladder, replacing the Stick Slider), only eliminated Sato Jun and Kawaguchi Tomohiro. The Metal Spin eliminated 3 competitors (Sato Hiromichi, Ishikawa Terukazu, and Washimi Yuuji). For the record 13th time, Takeda Toshihiro made it into the Third Stage. In the Third Stage, a new obstacle was added (the Rope Junction), which was proven to be a strength drainer as no one failed it. Competitors again went deep into the course. Nobody failed at the Shin-Cliffhanger and 5 competitors (all consecutively) cleared the Third Stage. This was the most Third Stage clears since SASUKE 3 (also with 5 competitors). Tajima Naoya made a mental mistake on the final obstacle (the Gliding Ring), when he failed to realize that the ring was behind a stopper and lost his grip when he tried to take off and the ring did not slide. Takeda Toshihiro was once again unable to clear the stage, as he was too exhausted on the Spider Flip and failed on the first half of the obstacle. Okuyama Yoshiyuki became the oldest competitor to attempt the Final Stage, doing so at 39 years old, breaking Nagano Makoto's record (he attempted the Final Stage at 37 years old in the previous tournament), and Lee En-Chih became the third foreign competitor to attempt the Final Stage (after Jordan Jovtchev and Kane Kosugi, both in SASUKE 8). In the Final Stage, the first and last two competitors timed out on the G-Rope. However, Urushihara Yuuji managed to clear with 3.57 seconds left, and became the third competitor to achieve kanzenseiha, joining two SASUKE All-Stars who had achieved kanzenseiha before (Akiyama Kazuhiko and Nagano Makoto). Urushihara also became the only competitor to achieve kanzenseiha that was not the Last Man Standing. First Stage Obstacles ① Jyunidantobi 十二段跳び ② ^'X-Bridge エックスブリッジ ③ Log Grip ロッググリップ ④ Jumping Spider ジャンピングスパイダー ⑤ Half-Pipe Attack ハーフパイプアタック ⑥ Soritatsu Kabe そり立つ壁 ⑦ Slider Jump スライダージャンプ ⑧ Tarzan Rope ターザンロープ ⑨ Rope Ladder ロープラダー '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 120 sec Length: 130 m Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Downhill Jump ダウンヒルジャンプ ② Salmon Ladder サーモンラダー ③ *'Unstable Bridge アンステーブルブリッジ ④ '*Balance Tank バランスタンク ⑤ Metal Spin メタルスピン ⑥ Wall Lifting ウォールリフティング ^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 85 seconds Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Arm Ring アームリング ② ^'Rope Junction ロープジャンクション ③ Devil Steps デビルステップス ④ Shin-Cliffhanger 新クリフハンガー ⑤ Jumping Bars ジャンピングバー ⑥ Hang Climbing ハングクライミング ⑦ Spider Flip スパイダーフリップ ⑧ Gliding Ring グライディングリング '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Heavenly Ladder ヘブンリーラダー　(13m) ② G-Rope Gロープ　(10m) Time Limit: 40 sec Length: 23m Results External Links Category:SASUKE competitions Category:Kanzenseiha Tournaments